


Charade

by Jiyle



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry Potter is not Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyle/pseuds/Jiyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of him, Mad-Eye Moody grinned.</p><p>“Well done, Potter,” he growled. “<em>That’s</em> how you throw off the Imperius Curse! Willpower is key! <em>CONSTANT VIGILANCE!</em>”</p><p>He paled and nodded before slinking back to his seat. The students jumped at his roar. Mad-Eye resumed his lecture.</p><p>Kiyoshi Kuchiki firmly pushed the remnants of the fog out of his mind and picked up his quill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Imperius Curse

_Jump on the desk._

The command came from within the hazy, misty depths that suddenly surrounded him, as though he were surrounded by warm clouds. It was comfortable, utterly familiar, as if he’d just come home after another long year at Hogwarts.

He felt no reason to refuse – to disobey – and had nearly crouched down so he could make the leap without stumbling. But something wasn’t right.

_Why?_

_Jump on the desk!_

The voice – the demand – was more insistent this time. The mist became thicker, warmer, more like home where it smelled of plums and cherry blossoms all year round. The voice itself was familiar – it felt like (sounded like?) his father; stern and unyielding though always meaning only the best.

But his father would never ask him to jump _anywhere_ , much less onto a piece of furniture – unless it was to keep him safe. But there was no danger, was there? There was only the white abyss that stretched on for miles, and that was certainly no threat.

_No. I won’t._

_Jump!_

_No!_

The haze suddenly lifted, and he remembered where he was. Gasps erupted from thirty-odd students who watched with wide eyes.

He stumbled.

In front of him, Mad-Eye Moody grinned.

“Well done, Potter,” he growled. “ _That’s_ how you throw off the Imperius Curse! Willpower is key! _CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_ ”

He paled and nodded before slinking back to his seat. The students jumped at his roar. Mad-Eye resumed his lecture.

Kiyoshi Kuchiki firmly pushed the remnants of the fog out of his mind and picked up his quill.

* * *

 “Are you sure you’re alright, Harry?” Hermione asked when they left the classroom.

 “I’m fine, Hermione.” He brushed off her concerns in favor of leaving the Defense teacher as far behind him as he could. Ron kept pace easily, but Hermione had to jog to keep up.

 “Are you sure?” she demanded, huffing as she reached to touch his hair. “Harry, your hair’s drenched with sweat.”

 His hand shot up and intercepted hers. Blood roared in his ears as he patted the top of his head. It was dry, though lying much flatter than it was supposed to.

 “I need to get something from the Tower,” he muttered, breaking away from his friends and towards one of the castle’s many secret passageways. “I’ll see you at lunch.”


	2. The Third Task

“We’ll both take it.” Hitsugaya’s eyes were grim and he regarded the cup warily. Kiyoshi nodded.

“On three, then. One. Two. Three.” He grabbed one handle on the goblet. The world blurred and wind shrieked in his ears as his body was pulled through space and time and who-knew-what-else by a tug against his stomach. When the world made sense again, his eyes opened to find a tree that looked utterly unfamiliar.

“We were right.” _He_ had taken the bait. Hitsugaya frowned into the darkness. “Something’s coming.”

_“Kill the spare.”_

A green beam of light shot forward from the left. Hitsugaya dropped to the forest floor with a crunch of leaves before flash stepping away. Kiyoshi gripped his wand more firmly as he took in his surroundings. Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found – he couldn’t even see the white or blue of his disguise.

Another light – red – hit his thigh and the darkness deepened.

* * *

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!”

Kiyoshi grunted through the rag stuffed in his mouth and struggled with all his might, trying to get away from Wormtail and the wicked knife he was holding. Wormtail grinned and grabbed his upper arm, cutting into it and collecting his blood in a vial. Kiyoshi glowered fiercely at him as he poured it into the cauldron and continued glowering through the arrival of several hooded figures and Lord Voldemort's grandiose, self-important speech.

“I’ve taken care of his servants. Give me an opening and I’ll distract him,” Hitsugaya hissed into his ear. “Break away while he’s focused on me – I’ll catch up with you when you get to the cup.”

“Right.” Kiyoshi shifted his stance and cast as many spells as he could think of at the newly resurrected dark lord. They were batted aside like pests, but they served to keep him occupied. Hitsugaya shot forwards when Voldemort took a moment longer with a _confringus,_ and Kiyoshi started running.

His job was to draw the dark lord into the open and potentially provide an opportunity for the shinigami to take care of him once and for all. That was the entire point of the playing into this year-long trap (and the past four years at Hogwarts, for that matter). Now was the time to get away and let the others handle it.

Hitsugaya appeared at his side as he approached the portkey and gripped his shoulder. Kiyoshi stumbled and fell to his knees. His fingers scrabbled desperately for the cup before latching on.

Lord Voldemort grabbed ahold of Hitsugaya’s hakama.

The world around them blurred into nothing but howling wind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Riddle mission was a troublesome one.

It has originally been given to the Sixth Division. At the time, it had seemed a simple one: a power-mad human was threatening the balance of souls and needed to be eliminated. While perhaps better suited to the Stealth Force, the Sixth’s leadership had been more than up to the task.

The problem lay in an oversight in their reconnaissance: Tom Riddle had severed his soul.

That oversight had only become apparent when Riddle had fled, far from Zabimaru’s range after his body had been destroyed. After that, they had been forced to return to the Seireitei to regroup and decide what to do next.

Their next opportunity came, depressingly enough, with the death of little Harry Potter in his aunt’s home.

It had started as a quiet, idle thought that murmured faintly in proof of its existence, months before the opportunity arose. Surely, a madman such as Riddle would have taken every opportunity he could to kill the infant Potter. Well then, why let a single mortal death stop him? They could wait until the prime moment and place their own “Harry Potter” in place to lure him out. They never would have thought they would actually get the chance.

Nonetheless, the idea had merit, and the Captain Commander ordered Squad Ten to join in the mission – their captain was the only boy of suitable age and power, much to his dismay.

Despite that, Captain Hitsugaya spent the next few years in close collaboration with Captain Kuchiki, learning everything either of them could find about Riddle, Britain, and its magical society.

But as things were wont to do, something went awry.

Captain Hitsugaya, who hadn’t grown an inch since first obtaining his captaincy, hit puberty.


End file.
